Keepers of Equity
To the galaxy at large, little is known of the Keepers of Equity. Less still is known of where they came from. Due to their appearances being recorded as early as M33 it is theorised that they are at the very least a splinter faction of a traitor legion. Members of the Ordo Theoreticus have had considerable difficulty obtaining any information upon the group to the degree that they are unsure if the Keepers of Equity are even a renegade chapter or a traitor warband. This is also attributed to the imperium being unable to capture any of the keepers for interrogation as with the exception of 3 instances, they disappear as quickly as they arrive. History During the great crusade, a member of the Thousand Sons known as Ti Rellan, a sergeant of their 5th fellowship was presumed lost during a warp jump accident as their fleet moved to their next warzone. This marine however, was not killed. Ti Rellan remained alive and somehow cured of his geneseed corruption in one of the deepest areas of the warp known to chaos. Over the course of several millennia in the warp,Rellan had his perception of his galaxy expanded, breaking the 4th wall of the universe and coming to the understanding of the 'canon'.As well as the knowledge of the existence of armies, entities and entire worlds within the galaxy created by 'fans'. After centuries observing the 'created', Rellan came to the conclusion that some 'created' disturbed the balance of the galaxy that was already teetering on the brink. He vowed to ensure that only the true 'creators' would have the right to make such changes to the 'canon'. Changing his name to Tyrellion and casting aside his past life. Finally after emerging from the immaterium after mere centuries of time had passed in the materium, Tyrellion slowly gathered a small army in the shadows until finally they seized a universe class transport and disappeared into the void. what followed next has plagued the galaxy for millenium, chapters of astartes hunted, guard regiments destroyed overnight, chaos warbands hunted like animals and tyrannid hive fleets exterminated with no explanation. the Keepers of Equity exist to uphold the balance and uphold it they have. For 12 millennia their quest to uphold balance has continued. Known incursions *'Destruction of The Bloodborne (Unknown Date.M33)' - Sometime in M33, the Blood Angels successor, The Bloodborne, were wiped out completely while consolidating their forces on their chapter homeworld. While the astartes chapter monastery itself yielded no survivors, reports from civilians on the planet's surface claimed that gunfire and explosions rang out from the direction of the monastery before a large unidentified void ship appeared in orbit and razed the monastery from orbit. The attack took only several hours. *'Irrellian Sector Incursion (Unknown Date.M37)' - In M37, an Imperial Navy battlegroup in the Irrellian Sector intercepted what appeared to be a lone chaos space marine vessel fleeing from a much larger vessel of unknown origin. Before the battlegroup could intervene the smaller vessel was rent into dust by an unknown force and the ship disappeared into the warp. At this time it is believed that the ship was the same vessel that took part in the attack on the Bloodborne. *'Raid on the Emperor's Scions (Unknown Date.M39)' - Finally, and by far the largest breakthrough within the imperial intelligence community, occured in late M39 when the Emperor's Scions Space Marine Chapter transmitted an urgent distress call, claiming that their Chapter's space hulk/fortress-monastery was under attack from an unknown force, and their thousand-strong force of Astartes had been whittled down to just under two hundred within a day. Astra Militarum and Adeptus Astartes Chapters quickly responded to find the supposed space hulk base cut cleanly in half by an unknown force. With no trace of the enemy, Imperial forces surveyed the wreckage finding only empty armor and standard issue Astartes weaponry. The chapter master however held information crucial to the identification of the Keepers - in his dying moments he had come face to face with the leader of the group and recorded the message below: Chapter Master:"Identify yourselves!" -coughing and gunfire-'' '?-''' "Our identification will mean nothing to your chances of survival but very well. We are the Keepers of Equity and our mission is simple, to preserve the delicate balance that the galaxy sits on" Chapter Master:"balance? what balance traitor?" ?-'"''In short dear chapter master, you and your brothers. The Established lore is quite clear" 'Chapter Master: "Enough nonsense! This ends no-" -silence-' '' ?-''' *Sigh* Their kind always think themselves so superior, the creators never learn."'' ' '??-'"''Tyrellion, all traces of the Created's impurities destroyed"' ' Tyrellion-'''"''Very well, Keepers of Equity! We Depart! Ready the Archive to slice this abomination in half."'' -Recording Ends- Finally after several millennia of chasing ghosts the intelligence community had some grasp on who they were hunting, and hunt them the Imperium has for thousands of years. Headquarters The Keepers inhabit a huge universe class transport dubbed 'The Archive' as their headquarters as well as means of transportation. over they years the ship has received heavy modifications, increasing their armaments as well as refitting the huge cargo bays into giant libraries and reliquaries. The libraries of the Archive are rather unique, they are vast and span kilometres. Books appear in the libraries each time lore is created, develops, or is otherwise changed. it is the job of human serfs to maintain order within these vast stores of information as well as providing them to the Keepers should they require information on the 'Created' they hunt. The Reliquaries of the Archive house capture artefacts from those destroyed by the 'created' as well as from 'created they themselves have destroyed. Vast collections of weapons teeming with unrivalled power, near indestructible suits of armour and techno heresies that would drive the minds of the mechanicus mad. Warband Beliefs As the Keepers have vowed to cleanse the galaxy of those that imbalance the 'lore', they have a pretty straightforward method of determining those who are deserving of judgement. ''- Violations of Technological level without canonically acceptable reasoning, imperial guard using Railguns and battlesuits is not only highly unlikely, it would place said regiment in the contempt of the greater imperium.'' ''- Violations of army size/fleet size/possessed munitions within the faction/race they represent, a warband possessing a fleet the size of a black crusade speaks for itself.'' ''- Relations within the race/faction they represent, one cannot openly violate the codex astartes severely and remain on good terms with the inquisition.'' ''- Interactions with famous figures across the universe, Logan Grimnar can only have so many drinking buddies.'' The level of severity dictates the level of response, and in many cases small transgressions do not warrant responses from the keepers. This is also true of transgressions that contain a logical and canonically accepted reason for being capable. Warband Gene-Seed The Gene-Seed of the Keepers is diverse and rarely ever the same between members of their astartes. Recruits are gathered exclusively from chapters and warbands who have been destroyed utterly by imbalanced 'created'. Each and every time, Tyrellion personally offers each astartes a choice. Join the Keepers of equity, destroy those who wronged his brothers and gain redemption to serve as one who maintains the balance. Or the Alternative, Death. Organisation The keepers of Equity maintain a force of 500 astartes from various chapters and factions, all serving as a single fighting force. while a small segment of the Keepers maintain a devotion to the art of warp sorcery, to fuel their most powerful weapon in combat. Each astartes is expected to become a master of all arms, though rarely ever having to use them. Despite their reliance on the libraries of the Archive to keep them informed on grave threats to the balance, the Keepers also employ hundreds of cells of human infiltration and intelligence operatives that each watch over a sector and report to Tyrellion periodically of changes within their space. Notable Warband Members *'Tyrellion' - The Loremaster and military commander of the Keepers. *'Pericantis' - Head Librarian of the Imperial Librarius, the hardest working and most active librarius on the Archive. Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines